


Cosmic

by initialism



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Multi, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/pseuds/initialism
Summary: Jean comes to terms with her new powers, with a little help.(AU from the end of DP where Jean doesn't "evolve beyond this world".)
Relationships: Jean Grey/Peter Maximoff/Scott Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	Cosmic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

Jean strode into the room, feeling the power coursing through her. It felt right.

For the first time, it _only_ felt right, there was none of the fear and self-doubt that had gone alongside it, even as she had reached her apotheosis in orbit. She had accepted the Phoenix intellectually, and what it meant for her, but until this moment, it had still felt alien. The Professor, Hank, all the others, had seen it as an alien thing, something imposed on her. Even Scott and Peter had felt the same at first -- she could see it in their minds as bright as day, could hardly help not doing with her new enhanced telepathic senses -- but now they had come around.

Now, they had offered her the chance to come around herself. A gift of love. The gift of their total submission.

It wasn't as though they hadn't played dominance games before, of course. Scott constantly yearned for everything in life to be simple, just for once; for there to be an answer, and when he was at the feet of his Mistress then, just for a while, the world could shrink down to just her commands, and his obedience. Peter, on the other hand, was the brattiest of brats, pushing at every boundary anyone had ever tried to set him. Even after all this time, his affiliation with the X-Men still felt inherently provisional, as though the moment they stopped being too much for the outside world, he would have to find some way to put himself beyond the norm again.

And now here they were, standing side by side at the end of the bed, as though they were soldiers at attention. With an unnecessary but satisfyingly dramatic wave of her hand, she stripped them telekinetically in moments, their clothes flying across the room. When they had first put their proposal to her, she had thought about telling them to be waiting for her naked, but then decided that it would be more fun to do it herself.

Glancing down, she saw with satisfaction that they were both getting hard already. Smiling to herself, she thought that they'd probably been hard the whole time they'd been standing here.

She stood between them, put her hands out to each's cheek. _Good boys,_ she said telepathically. _Very good. Now kneel._

Scott was on his knees in moments; Peter needed just the minutest strengthening of the pressure on his cheek to follow suit.

"Hands behind your backs," she said out loud. They complied, but she could detect just the tiniest note of concern in Peter's mental state at exactly what would be coming next.

Their own belts slithered out of the discarded pants and whipped across the room to wrap around their wrists, tightening just the right amount and wrapping around and around until they fed back through their own buckles.

"You're mine," she said to them.

Peter nodded; Scott breathed, "Always".

She lowered her hands, down their necks, pinching their nipples briefly on the way down the torso, until she wrapped them around their cocks, now fully erect. She gave them a few firm strokes then let go, the mingled tang of arousal and frustration in their minds tantalising.

"Show me," she said. "Show me that you're mine."

They knew what to do well enough. Each leaned forward, to the bare skin of her lower thigh exposed by the combination of boots and skirt she had chosen. Kissed it -- Peter eagerly; Scott tenderly, almost worshipfully -- before shuffling forward awkwardly on their knees to get further up. As they did, she hiked the skirt up inch by inch, revealing more flesh slowly, daring them to race ahead of the pace she was setting. Peter licked long stripes up her leg, sliding the tip of his tongue as far as he could with the constriction of the tight skirt.

They were both well enough practised at this little display by now to avoid their heads banging together. Scott moved sideways as Peter worked further up, until eventually she had her skirt entirely around her waist, and Peter was hooking the side of her panties out of the way to allow him to lick her cunt. After a while, he retreated and Scott moved back around to take his place, groaning as he tasted how wet Peter had already made her.

"Stand up," she said to Scott after a while of his devoted attention.

He did so, Peter instantly taking his place and sliding himself into a more central position between her legs.

"Close your eyes," she said to Scott.

"Jean--"

"Close your eyes," she said again, adopting a more commanding tone. He screwed them shut, and she reached up to remove his ruby quartz glasses. She placed them down on the bed, then used her hand to stroke Scott's cock once more.

She could feel his mental defences, the ones that he had worked so hard to erect and maintain; beyond them, she could feel his power, raw and untamed and unmatched by any other mutant on Earth for its purity of potential. She could feel the way that those defences were tumbling in the intensity of his arousal, of his feeling of her power over him.

But she could also feel the power of the Phoenix, coursing through her, part of her now, indivisibly. A power unlimited by any , unmatched 

"Now open your eyes."

"What?"

"Open. Your. Eyes."

Scott did so, and looked at her. The mental effort required to hold back his blast was considerable, but well within her capabilities; still, she had renewed respect for Scott's constant struggle.

"Amazing," he said.

"I know I am," Jean said.

Meanwhile, Peter's head between her legs had dissolved into a blur, his tongue working so fast that all the sensations from it blurred together: flicking back and forth across her clit, circling around it in frantic spirals, his tongue pushing into her and fucking the entrance to her cunt ...

In any previous encounter they'd had, she would have come by now, she knew. But the power within her was such that it only hungered for more.

"Faster," she said to Peter.

He slowed down long enough to say, "Really?"

"I want you to let go. Both of you," she said, stroking Scott's cock a little harder. "I can take it."

"I--" Scott began.

"_Trust me_," she said.

She felt Scott holding back again, having to work hard to resist the urge to screw his eyes tight shut. That he had not done so was a sign of his trust, yes, but also of his submission.

Peter's tongue was getting faster and faster. If he had done this before, simple friction would have burnt her. But now it only lit the cosmic fire.

It was the Phoenix that could Peter's powers at such intensity; Jean Grey who came as a result. It was Jean Grey who made Scott come; the Phoenix that absorbed his optic blast.

No. There was no distinction.

Jean Grey _was_ the Phoenix, now and forever.

And, too, Scott and Peter were hers, now and forever.


End file.
